Roofing structures in a sloped build-up structural support construction, include a plurality of elongated vertical support posts fastened to roof substrates such as various components combined to comprise the roof composition, which are supported by steel bar joists or other load bearing material. The vertical posts may be fastened directly to the roof substrate or to a base member fastened to the substrate. Fastened to an upper end of the vertical support members are elongated horizontal support members or purlins. Transverse support frames may be constructed at each end of the roof and have brace members extending between the eave line and the ridge at the desired roof grade. The purlins overlap each other longitudinally and extend horizontally along the length of the roof between the brace members of the transverse support frames. The vertical posts are disposed at laps of the purlins and at other intermediate locations. In positions from the eave line toward the ridge, the purlins are disposed at successively higher elevations from the roof substrate.
The construction of roofing structures requires careful planning and attention to specifications. Brackets are used for fastening the vertical posts to the purlins and brackets may be used for fastening the vertical posts to the roof substrate. Workers place brackets in desired positions and drive fasteners through a bracket and into the vertical posts, the purlins, or the roof substrate.
Installers often do not position the screws in the most effective locations on the brackets during installation. Proper screw location on the brackets is important for providing the roofing structure with appropriate strength. Sometimes installers locate the screws too close together, which weakens the structure. In view of the harsh environment of wind, heat and moisture to which roofing structures are exposed, roofing systems that have reduced strength due to ineffective installation, present problems for manufacturers.